


Pantry

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Other, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, binge eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 19:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10974258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Frodo struggles just as Bilbo does.





	Pantry

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'The Hobbit' nor am I profiting off this

Frodo swings his feet back and forth, sliding his hand palm down across the table. A jar waits for him in the middle of the table. Amber liquid, thick and sticky, dripping long strings. 

Honey. 

Frodo will clean up the pantry before Bilbo gets out bed. Sweep up the biscuit crumbs; wash cheese knives and rearrange pastries. 

Tonight he turns in early, shivering and quiet. Bilbo gives him free reign of the pantry and asks him to find something decent. 

Frodo shoves cheese wedges into his mouth until his jaw begins to ache. Next come the pastries: powdery, tart and thick with jelly. Biscuit crumbs stick to the corners of his mouth and drop to his lap. 

He promises to clean up the pantry later.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this with intentions of showing a neglectful relationship between Bilbo and Frodo due to trauma and effects of the ring. 
> 
> However, Frodo took over with his sort of coping mechanism with food.


End file.
